A Sleeping Beauty
by Hollarinax
Summary: This is a fanfic based on The Devinyls song Sleeping Beauty! As kittens, Tugger & Bombalurina are best friends & are destined to be together, but Tugger changes after the death of his mother. Tugger hurts Bombalurina, but will he win back his kit?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; I (unfortunately) do not own Cats! All credit to Andrew Llyod Webber & T.S Elliot! :)

The morning sun was shining brightly into the junkyard & filled Tugger with warmth. He yawned & rubbed his eyes, clearing them of fatigue. He jumped a little when he noticed a little ball of red fur sleeping soundly next to him, but smiled when he realised it was Bombalurina. His best friend. She was younger than him but she was already the epitomy of beauty, he had only noticed this recently & felt different feelings for Bombalurina that wasn't just friendship, but he wasn't sure what.

He lay for a while, embracing her but grew impatient for her to wake up. They'd planned a hide & seek re-match today & Tugger was determined to win. He sighed & Bombalurina woke up when he exhaled sharply on her neck. She turned to glare at him, but could only smile when she looked at his grinning face. 'Hello sleeping beauty!' Bombalurina giggled & punched Tugger playfully on the arm, but she could feel her cheeks blazing & her heart racing. 'Ow!' Tugger rubbed his arm & frowned at his friend. Bombalurina flinched & jumped to his aid. 'Sorry! I didn't mean it Tugs!' she cried. Tugger stood up majestically & flattened his bed-head fur, 'S'okay, it doesn't hurt or anything, I was only joking .. had you going didn't I!' Tugger smiled at her through gritted teeth, his arm arm throbbing in pain.

'Ch'yeah right! It won't just be your arm that's hurting today when I beat you at hide & seek!'

'Dream on kit!'

Bombalurina smiled playfully & raced to the door of the den.

'Hey, where're you going?!'

'Outside to hide!'

'Wait for me!'

'Catch me if you can, Tugs!' Bombalurina grinned & with that she was gone.

Tugger ruffled his head fur & whispered 'Oh it's on!' & walked out of the den & perched himself on top of a pipe to get a good view of the junkyard & to try & spot the red princess.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy paced anxiously around Jennyanydots' den. His mate was being treated for a mysterious illness in the room next to him & he had not slept in days from worry. He had not seen his sons, Tugger & Munkustrap, for a few days either; to prevent them from getting worried & upset about their ill mother. _Ignorance is bliss_ he told himself & Jenny, in concern to the situation. He could smell death in the den & he feared the worst when he turned to see Jenny standing before him, with a look of despair on her face. Deuteronomy did not need an explanation & walked slowly into the room, his heart breaking as he stared at his mate lying lifeless on a bed of torn blankets & cushions. He held her hand & sobbed furiously into her fur.

'Deuteronomy, they need to know.'

'Find Munkustrap & Tugger & bring them here.'

Jenny nodded her head sullenly leaving Deuteronomy in the room with his beloved to find the two toms.

* * *

Tugger had been searching for Bombalurina for what seemed a lifetime for a kitten, but less than ten minutes for an older cat. _'Where is she?'_ he thought. He had searched high & low for the kitten, but could not seem to find her. He was determined not to give up & carried on searching for her, but was interrupted by Jenny who's eyes were puffy & red from crying, closely followed by a skeptical looking Munkustrap.

'You have to come with me Tugger.'

'But I have to find Bomba ..'

'Bombalurina will have to wait. You're father needs you.'

'B-but ..'

Before Tugger could complain, Jenny grabbed his paw & pulled him in the direction of her den. He looked over his shoulder, hoping to see Bombalurina to tell her he had to go. _What could be so important that I've to leave her?_


	2. Chapter 2

It had several days after Tugger found out about his Mother's death. He had not been out of his den, he had not ate & he had not spoken to anyone. Jenny tried desperately to help him, but she knew he needed space. _Time is the greatest healer _she decided, leaving plates of food for him which he wouldn't eat. Tugger had a strong bond with his Mother, much stronger than that between him & his father. Munkustrap was Deuteronomy's favourite. The eldest, clever & protective second-leader to the tribe. Tugger smashed his paw against the wall of his den & collapsed into a heap on the floor. _How could she leave me?_

* * *

Bombalurina tried desperately to see him, but was told he needed time. She grew anxious & worried for her friend & longed to speak to him, make sure he was doing ok. A week after the death, Jenny eventually let Bombalurina in to see Tugger.

Tugger was lying on his bed, curled into a ball & staring into space when Bombalurina saw him. She entered the den carrying a bunch of daises & a sad smile on her face. She sat on the bed next to him & stroked his fur gently, but he shoved her paw away & turned away from her.

'Tugger?'

No reply.

Jenny entered the doorway & shook her head at Bombalurina, but she wouldn't stop.

'Tugger talk to me. It's me, Bomba. You're best friend. I brought you these.' she sat the flowers next to Tugger & stared at him sadly. There was still no reply.

'Bomba, I think you'd better go ..'

'No! He needs me & i'm not leaving him.'

Tugger whimpered & sunk his head into his pillow.

'Please Bomba.' Jenny took Bombalurina's hand to lead her out of the den, but Bombalurina refused.

'Jenny he needs me, I want to stay, Jenny don't ..' Bombalurina could not hide her misery, she was overwhelmed by a wealth emotions & tears poured down her face. She could not bare to see Tugger like this & she had no intention of leaving him, but Jenny was too strong.

Tugger sighed sadly as a tear leaked slowly down his face. He looked at the flowers Bombalurina had brought him & threw them from the bed in an angry rage. _Where was she when I needed her most?_

* * *

Bombalurina sat alone in a pipe, thinking of Tugger. Her eyes stung from crying but she couldn't stop. Thinking of Tugger & what had happened to him was too much for her. She hadto see him, _but how?_

* * *

The kittens normally stayed with Jenny, but she had to look after Tugger, so they stayed with Jellylorum. The other resident carer. She collected the kittens for the night to feed them, but Bombalurina wasn't hungry. She felt sick, her stomach wrenched when she thought of Tugger & her head hurt from thinking of a plan to see him. Jenny had told Jelly about the situation that had happened earlier that day & she smiled sadly at Bombalurina.

'Hello Bomba, would you like some mouse pie?'

Bombalurina stared at the table, surrounded by the other kittens, all playing & teasing eachother. She winced, _how could she be happy if Tugger wasn't?_

Bombalurina shook her head sullenly & stared at the floor.

Jelly sat Bombalurina on a chair & lifted her head so she was eyes with her.

'Whats wrong Bomba?'

'I want to see Tugs.' she whispered, holding back her tears with all of her might.

'I know you do honey, but Tugger's having a very hard time just now.'

'But i'm his best friend, I want to help him. I can't be happy if he's not.'

Jelly let out a soft whimper, she knew how much Bombalurina & Tugger cared for eachother & hearing this from just a kitten broke her heart.

'I know you do Bomba, but Tugger just needs some time to think about things. I'm sure he'll be back out playing & causing mischief with you soon!'

Bombalurina's face lit up & her tear-sodden face turned to face Jelly.

'Dy'think?'

'I _know_.' Jelly laughed.

Bombalurina smiled & yawned. Jelly looked at her & saw that the day had really worn her out. It was near the kittens' bed times anyway & it wouldn't hurt to put them in a little earlier so Bomba wasn't alone. That was the last thing she wanted, Bombalurina knew too well the feeling of being alone after her mother had abandoned her & her sister, Demeter.

She led Bombalurina into the room to line up the other kittens & make sure no one was missing before sending them to bed.

'Alonzo .. Cassandra .. Demeter .. Admetus .. Plato & Bombalurina. Bed time, sweets!'

The kittens groaned & received a stern look from Jelly before they slowly dragged themselves to the basket they shared.

Bombalurina lay next to her sister Demeter & stroked her head affectionately.

'Are you ok Bomba?' Demeter was younger than Bombalurina, but was responsible & mature for her age.

'Yeah Deme.' she smiled at her sister, she knew fine well she was anything but ok, but she didn't want to worry her.

Demeter's eyes slowly shut & Bombalurina could hear Alonzo snoring softly. She lay her head to one side & sobbed. She wished Tugger was with her. Every night they would fall asleep side by side, keeping eachother warm & they would giggle at Alonzo snoring. Then she had an idea.

* * *

Bombalurina lay awake until she could hear Jelly dozing softly in the room next to her. She popped her head slowly round the door to make sure she was asleep. She smiled when she saw Jelly sitting in a small rocking chair, her knitting sprawled across her lap. She looked at the doorway & crept silently across the room & slowly out into the junkyard. It was a cold night & Bombalurina shivered, but that was the least of her problems. She made her way to Jenny's den to see Tugger, constantly making sure that no one could see her.

When she reached the den she peered into the flap of material used to cover the door to make sure Jenny was asleep. She was, of course. She got tired easily after all of the work during the day - she wasn't called the Gumbie cat for nothing! Bombalurina slid into the room, making sure not to wake Jenny & slowly made her way to the room Tugger was in, her heart racing with excitement.

He seemed to be asleep & she curled up next to him, snuggling her head into small tufts of his growing mane. Tugger's eyes shot open & he looked round at the red princess lying next to him. He turned round to face her & her eyes opened aswell & they lay, gazing at eachother.

'I've missed you.' Bombalurina whispered. 'I wanted to make sure you were ok.' She didn't expect Tugger to speak, but waited desperately for him to anyway, & her eyes widened when his mouth opened.

'Why wait till now? Why didn't you come earlier, when I _needed_ you Bomba.' he hissed.

'I did,' she whimpered. 'But Jenny kept telling me to go away, she told me you didn't want to see me.' she said, cutting of the gaze between her & Tugger. 'I came here every day to see you & she never let me .. I sneaked out of Jelly's because I wanted to see you. I hate not being with you & I hate when you're sad.' Her eyes filled with tears & she sobbed into her paws. Just as Bombalurina hated seeing Tugger upset, Tugger hated seeing her upset too, even more so.

'I didn't know Bomba, i'm sorry.' he said softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes, but the sight of her started him too & his eyes filled up. Tugger laughed, fighting back tears, 'Look at the state of us.'

Bombalurina laughed too, 'Are you ok Tugs?'

Tugger's laugh slowly died down to a sad smile. 'Not really Bombs. I just miss her so much.' Bombalurina held Tugger's hand, she knew what he was going through. 'I know you do Tugs. I miss my mum too.'

Tugger gripped on to her hand, never wanting to let it go. Tugger smiled, 'What would I do without you Bombs.' Bombalurina smiled back at him, 'You won't have to worry about that, i'm not going anywhere.'

Tugger became overwhelmed with strange emotions & he found himself planting a small kiss on Bombalurina's lips. The two kittens stared eachother & blushed like mad.

Bombalurina snuggled into what was the small tufts of Tugger's mane & smiled to herself. Tugger rested his head on Bombalurina's & could not wipe the grin from his face. The junkyard was still & they could only hear the sound of eachother's breathing, which was strangely soothing & they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bombalurina made sure she awoke early to go back to Jellylorum's so no one would find out about her sneaking out to see Tugger. She smiled & gazed at Tugger, who was sleeping soundly next to her. She licked his cheek & made her way back to Jelly's.

* * *

Bombalurina fell back asleep almost instantly when she got back to Jelly's but was woken up by Demeter, who was pounding on Bombalurina's back. Bombalurina opened one eye lazily & glared at a blurred black & gold figure bouncing up & down in front of her.

'BOMBA WAKE UP!'

'Wh-what? Whaaat?' she shouted over her sister, rubbing her eyes.

'It's Tugger Bomba, he's out!'

Bombalurina shot up & stared at her sister.

'He's what?'

'He's outside with everyone Bomba!'

Bombalurina's smile reached from ear to ear & she ran to the doorway, overlooking the junkyard to see if it was true. She spotted the black & amber tom instantly, but he seemed different. He was stroking under Cassandra's chin & smiling mischieviously at Rumpleteazer. Bombalurina felt a pang of jealousy & ran down to where they were.

'Tugger!' she shouted.

'That's my name, don't wear it out.' he replied, followed by a mass of high pitched giggling from Cassandra & Rumpleteazer.

'What're we doing today then?' she smiled, ignoring his greeting.

'Probs just chill a bit with these lovely princesses.' he smiled & winked at them.

'Oh.' was all Bombalurina could say.

'Would ya care to join us Bomba! It's a noice day out!' Rumpleteazer said in her thick cockney accent. Tugger sat on top of the car bonnet putting both of his arms around Rumpleteazer & Cassandra & raised his eyebrows suggestively at Bombalurina who glared back at him.

'I actually told Demeter i'd teach her a dance for the ball. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything here anyway.' she hissed & turned to Demeter, her eyes filling with tears. _What had happened to him? What happened to the sweet Tugger that kissed her last night?_

* * *

The Jellicle Ball was tomorrow night & Tugger & Bombalurina were coming of age. Tugger was a little older than Bombalurina, but Deuteronomy made an exception for her as he thought she was ready to become adult & he knew that they'd want to go together. Bombalurina sat herself next to Mungojerrie, Alonzo & Admetus who were all contemplating Tugger's great change, gazing at him. Demeter had also joined the Tugger fan-club & stared dumb-foundedly at him while he swayed his hips.

'Do all toms act like this when they come of age?' Bombalurina growled, her eyes stuck on Tugger.

'No they don't.' Bombalurina noticed the deep voice & gazed up at Munkustrap who was watching his brother with his eyebrow raised. 'Thank heavyside for that then.' she replied, returning to the little show in the centre of the junkyard. Admetus turned to Bombalurina with his paws holding up his head, 'I'll never act like that.' He said sweetly & fluttered his eyes innocently at her. 'Me neither!' piped up Alonzo, 'Or me!' cried Mungojerrie. Munkustrap rolled his eyes & left the kittens to return guarding the junkyard. Tugger was evidently not the only one to notice Bombalurina's beauty & the kittens were at war to get her attention & maybe even ask her to the ball.

'Well that's good then,' she smiled 'At least I won't be stuck in the junkyard surrounded by loads of jerk toms!' she giggled & the toms scoffed with her & agreed.

'Of course not Bomba, why would anyone want to act like that?'

'I'd never be like that.'

'Yeah SUCH a jerk.'

Bombalurina didn't reply to the attention she was bombarded with by the toms & continued to stare at Tugger. Her heart raced when he shook his hips sexily & she felt a deep pang of jealousy when Cassandra started to dance with him. She longed to be the one Tugger was dancing with & she was going to show him what he was missing at the Jellicle Ball. She turned to the toms who were gazing at her, but shot their eyes over to Tugger & shook their heads to make it look like they had been watching him the whole time. Bombalurina smiled cheekily & stood up. 'They can't be the ones having all the fun!' she said & started swaying her hips & moving around the toms sensuously.

Tugger stopped dancing & gazed up at to where Bombalurina & the toms were & frowned when he saw Bombalurina dancing seductively around Alonzo. _What the hell is she doing?_ Bombalurina looked down from the corner of her eye & grinned when she noticed Tugger staring at her. _Oh it's started alright _she thought as she spun gracefully in the centre of the toms.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Bombalurina returned to her owner's house, deliberately covered in mud so that they would bath her. She wanted to impress at the Ball tomorrow.

'Oh Miss Scarlet, what a state you've got yourself in!' her owner cried, dusting any debris mud from her in fear of it staining her cream carpet.

'We're going straight to the kitty parlour tomorrow morning madam!' She said sternly, wrapping Bombalurina in a fluffy towel & placing her in her basket in the kitchen. Bombalurina smiled mischieviously & curled up into a blanket in her basket, but could not help but wish a certain maned tom was with her.

_A sleeping beauty, so helpless,  
I confess of perfect design,  
And while is slept, You came in  
And took this heart of mine._

She thought of the day she had spent with Tugger before he found out about his Mother, _before he starting acting like a complete jerk_. They had been so happy. She remembered the morning, when they had woken up together & her heart skipped a beat when she thought of him whispering 'Hello sleeping beauty' into her ear. Her heart then sank as she realised that she would be waking up alone the next morning.

* * *

Tugger lay in the basket in Jenny's surrounded by the rest of the kittens. Cassandra edged herself slowly beside Tugger but he moved to the opposite side of the basket to a big empty space that could have fitted two cats. _Him & Bombalurina_. Cassandra scoffed & lay next to Alonzo, who was snoring loudly. Tugger laughed to himself as Alonzo grunted & snorted like a pig & moved his hand up and down the empty space where Bombalurina should be.

_A sleeping beauty, so helpless,  
Unlock my fantasy,  
And while is slept, You came in  
And gave to me your key, oh your key._

He remembered the night that Bombalurina had sneaked into Jenny's den. Just to see him. She had only wanted to see him, to make sure he was ok, like the best friend she was & he had repayed her by flirting with her friends & acting like a jerk. Did she know that he felt feelings for her, ones that weren't just friendship? He remembered when he kissed her & she had held his paw that night when they shared their thoughts of their Mothers. He longed to be holding her paw & feel her breath on his chest as she would snuggle into his mane.

* * *

The next morning Bombalurina was waken early by her owner to be taken to the grooming parlour. She looked around her basket & sure enough, she was alone. She began to dread the Jellicle Ball, she couldn't bare to see Tugger dancing with Cassandra & flirting with all those queens. She didn't even have anyone to go with, she always thought that she would go with Tugger, as did the rest of the Jellicle tribe. The pair were inseperable as young kittens & everyone knew they'd be together - _what changed? _Bombalurina's owner started driving to the parlour & as Bombalurina passed they junkyard she saw Tugger strutting around the junkyard & thought _everything_.

* * *

Tugger walked sullenly across the junkyard to find Munkustrap to talk to him about the ball. Tugger was a nervous wreck. He had no one to go with & he had planned on asking Bombalurina, but he couldn't find her anywhere. _Not that she'd go with me_ anyway, _i've driven her away_ he thought & shook his paw in anger at himself. He had tried to conceal his misery over his mother by acting like a complete jerk & he had lost all chance of ever being with Bombalurina. He had to tell her about his feelings for her, that he always thinks of her & likes waking up with her in the morning .. that he _loves_ her.

* * *

Bombalurina had been groomed to perfection. Her fur had been trimmed & washed with a special shampoo that gave her scarlet for a beautiful shine. The groomer put a mirror in front of Bombalurina & she liked what she saw & decided that maybe she would go to the ball afterall. She was ready to leave the parlour, but her owner started chatting to the receptionist.

'Would you care to purchase any of our new products?'

'Ooh, what've you got? ..'

Bombalurina's owner sat her on a chair & walked to a wall with glass shelves, that held up dozens of brightly coloured bottles & trinkets.

'Yes, that sounds lovely! Oh & what's this? I think Scarlet could do with a new collar, yes ..'

Bombalurina's owner came walking over to her, her arms clutching a bright pink bottle, a small glass bottle, various brushes & a brand new collar.

'Here we go Scarlet, try this on.'

Bombalurina sat perfectly as her owner put her new collar on for her. 'Ooh look at her, she looks like a sexy little rocker kitty!' & she tickled Bombalurina under her chin, making her purr happily. She looked at the collar in a mirror & smiled. It was black leather with silver spikes & would look perfect at the ball tonight. She then found a haze of vapour covering her fur, which made her sneeze, but it smelled delightfully of vanilla.

'This is one of our newest products, a kitty perfume!'

Bombalurina felt her confidence growing & she couldn't wait for the ball. Tugger would _have _to approach her at the mating dance!

* * *

'Oh stand still you silly tom!'

'But it huuuurts!'

Jenny had been trying desperately to brush Tugger's fur for the past half hour & found herself growing impatient.

'Well leave it then!'

Tugger opened his mouth to tell her where to stick the brush, but thought of Bombalurina & knew he had to look good.

'No, don't. I'm sorry Jenny, continue.'

Jenny picked up the brush & dragged it down Tugger's back, much to Tugger's dismay. He winced at the pain & bit his lip, but tolerated it for Bombalurina. Jenny noticed his pain & needed to distract him & she knew exactly how.

'So, when are you asking Bomba to the ball?'

Tugger's eyes widened, _how did she know?_

Jenny read his face & laughed.

'Tugger, your Father & I knew you & Bombalurina would go together, we always have.'

'But how?'

'Us cats have our ways, Tugger.' replied Jenny, a mischevious glint in her eye.

Tugger sighed.

'Well you were wrong.' Jenny stopped brushing & gazed at Tugger in surprise.

'What?'

'I ruined everything Jenny.' he sobbed.

'What do you mean, honey?'

'I mean I acted like a jerk to her infront of everyone & she likes Alonzo now & i've lost her forever Jenny, i've lost her!!'

'Tugger calm down! You just need to talk to her, have you told her about your feelings before?'

'No .. I just ..' Tugger stopped, _why had he not told her?_

Jenny laughed 'You're too stubborn for you're own good Rum Tum & you're scared of rejection.'

Tugger glared at Jenny, _that's why._

'Listen Tugger, I know how much Bomba cares for you & I think if you apologise to her & tell her how you feel she'll understand. I also know that she's not going to the ball with Alonzo or any other tom. This is your chance Tugger, please for the love of Rumpus, don't mess it up!'


	5. Chapter 5

_Jellicle Cats come out tonight,_

_Jellicle Cats come one come all,_

_The Jellicle Moon is shining bright, _

_Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball._

The Ball had begun & the Jellicles came in couples, all apart from Bombalurina & Tugger who hadn't even arrived yet & it was their ball.

'Where do you think they are?' asked Admetus.

'Maybe Tugger's gettin' lucky!' chuckled Mungojerrie.

'It wouldn't surprise me, him & Bomba are meant for eachother!' added Alonzo.

The three toms sighed, each of them envying Tugger.

* * *

Tugger had waited for twenty minutes at the entrance of the junkyard for Bombalurina, he had to tell her his feelings. His tail twitched anxiously, never taking his eyes from the entrance. He could hear the song of the Jellicles begin & he grew more & more impatient. His heart sank & he stared into his lap. _I bet she's with Alonzo! That bitch is with Alonzo! _He held his head in his paws & stood up briskly & made his way to the ball, muttering insults to Bombalurina under his breath. _She never loved me, she doesn't care._

* * *

Bombalurina arrived at the junkyard, her pristine fur shining in the moonlight. She sighed nervously & shivered as a cool breeze passed her. She walked into the junkyard & stopped suddenly. She could smell Tugger nearby & smiled. She longed to be in his arms, cuddling into his mane. She had to tell him how she felt, before it was too late, _he cares for me too, doesn't he?_

_*_ * *

She arrived at the ball & watched the Jellicles dance gracefully around the junkyard. She spotted Munkustrap & Demeter chatting in the middle, both of them with embarrassed looks on their faces. She laughed, _Demeter & Munkustrap? Who'd have guessed_. Mungojerrie & Rumpleteazer were planting trash bombs under where Cassandra was sitting with Alonzo & Jenny & Jelly were gossiping over their knitting. She gasped with fright as she heard a loud 'meow', but smiled as she looked up to see Tugger swinging his hips on top of a pipe. He looked more gorgeous than ever & Bombalurina's tail twitched in excitement as he sang in his smooth, sexy voice. _This is your chance!_

Bombalurina stepped out of the darkness & sang _'The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious BEAST!' _& grinned suggestively as her & Tugger danced seductively around eachother. Bombalurina sought to impress him & kicked her leg high into the air & stuck her chest out for him & she shivered when she felt his paw run up her body. _This is your chance Tugger, humiliate her like she did to you._

_'For I only really like, what I find, for myself .. No.'_

Bombalurina felt herself slam down onto the cold ground & growled. _What the .. _She turned round to look at Tugger who continued to dance in the centre. She shook her head & picked herself up from the ground & positioned herself near him again, just to be bumped away. Bombalurina stared & Tugger & thought of what he had just done, _he doesn't care .. i'm so stupid! I was a fool to think he loved me! _Bombalurina couldn't control the tears falling from her eyes & ran from the ball as fast as she could to a desolate place of the junkyard, away from the dancing, away from the singing & most importantly, away from Tugger.

Tugger stopped in the centre of the junkyard & stared after Bombalurina, running into the distance_. What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review hio :D aaah i know, my spelling's disgraceful! Sorry about that, i'll make use of my spell checker more often lol :)**

* * *

Bombalurina ran as fast as she could to a forbidden area of the junkyard & hid behind a heap of trash, a lid from a tin can tearing across her leg as she sat, bearing a large wound which was dripping with blood. She didn't care that her leg hurt, she had never experienced the extruciating pain that is heartbreak. She lay on the ground sobbing hysterically into her fur, _For I only really like what I find for myself .. No, _running continuously through her head. _How could he be so cruel? He never loved me. _Bombalurina grew tired & her eyes hurt from crying. She had no energy to cry but let her tears slide down her face. She shut her eyes & drifted off into a deep sleep, not caring whether or not she woke in the morning.

* * *

Tugger ran through the junkyard desperately trying to find her, screaming her name. 'BOMBA, BOMBA WHERE ARE YOU?' only to receive no reply. He searched high & low for her, but could not find her anywhere. _You stupid, stupid tom, you've lost the only cat you've ever loved!_ Tugger grew tired but would not give up until he found her. He thought of all the times that they had played hide & seek together, when he found her hiding under a cardboard box & she jumped out & licked his lips. _His first kiss_. He smiled to himself, a small tear falling from his eye. He walked past the forbidden area of the junkyard & froze when he smelled blood. His eyes widened & he feared for the worst. 'BOMBALURINA!' He darted into the area, his heart racing. _Macavity's got her, you done this to her, Tugger_. He leapt across trash heaps to try to find her & his heart sank when he saw a small red paw lying lifelessly infront of a small heap of trash. Tugger raced across to Bombalurina & picked her up into his arms, tears flowing from his face & falling onto her fur. 'Bomba please wake-up, please..'

* * *

Bombalurina began to wake up when she heard someone shouting her name & holding her in their arms & she prayed it was Munkustrap. She opened her eyes slowly & hissed when she found Tugger before her, his eyes puffy & full of tears, stroking her face comfortingly. 'BOMBALURINA! You're awake! I thought I'd lost you!' Tugger picked Bombalurina up & cuddled her, squeezing her, never wanting to let her go.

Bombalurina growled & tore herself away from his grip. 'What would you have cared.' She glared at him coldly. Tugger stared back at her, his face twisting up. 'Bomba, i'm sorry about what I did, I you don't understand..'

Bombalurina scoffed. 'I understand perfectly Tugger. All this time you've had this plan to hurt me, to humiliate me infront of everyone, make me feel like nothing! Well Tugsy, you're little plan worked, congratulations! How does it feel? How does it feel to know that you've hurt the person that cared for you most? I hope you're satisfied.' Bombalurina turned from him, her eyes filling with tears.

Tugger grasped onto her shoulder & turned her round to face him.

'Get your paws off of me.' Bombalurina hissed & stared into his eyes that were filled with guilt & misery.

'Bombalurina listen to me, I'm so sorry for what I did, I did want to humiliate you, seeing you dance with Alonzo like that made me so mad, I thought you really liked him & I wanted to hurt you like the way you hurt me. I'd planned to ask you to the ball, I wanted to be with you Bomba but I thought you wanted Alonzo, I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you, that I really care about you & .. that I love you.' Tugger stared to the ground, he couldn't bare to look at Bombalurina. He couldn't face the rejection, the turmoil. He let go of her & began to shake, tears falling down his face.

Bombalurina stared at him & winced. _He cared for you all along._ 'Tugger..'

'Bomba, just leave it, go be happy with Alonzo.'

Bombalurina held Tugger's head in her hands & stared at him desperately, 'But I want to be happy with you.' she whispered.

Tugger looked at her, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes.

'W-what?'

Bombalurina laughed & wrapped her arms around his neck. 'You stupid tom, I've loved you since I first met you, couldn't you see it?'

Tugger stared at her, bewildered. 'I didn't think you felt the same way.'

'I did Tugger, I still do.'

'I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know how. I'm sorry it had to be like this, the night of your ball, the ball that was ruined because of me.'

'I don't care about that Tugger, no best ball in the world could compare to you telling me this.'

Tugger smiled at her guiltily. 'You mean it?'

'Of course I do.' Bombalurina beamed at him, her smile reaching from ear to ear. 'It's not too late to go back to the ball y'know.'

Tugger smiled at her & wrapped his arm around her shoulder, 'I'd rather stay here with you. C'mon, let's go for a walk, it's a nice night.'

Bombalurina gazed up at him & smiled, her heart racing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter, just a short one! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I've got another fanfic on the way :)**

* * *

The couple sat cuddled on top of the TSE1, staring at the sky. The Jellicle moon was shining bright & the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. The silence was comfortable & Bombalurina snuggled into Tugger's shoulder.

'I never got to tell you how beautiful you look tonight.'

Bombalurina stared up at Tugger & smiled at him lovingly. 'It was all for you, honey.'

Tugger cuddled Bombalurina, holding her tightly in his arms & kissed her head. Bombalurina sat up & kissed him softly on the lips. The couple stared at eachother, the chemistry between them practically sparking, before they embraced eachother in a passionate kiss.

The couple turned round as the Jellicles set off fire works that flew into the sky in a mass of bright colours & sparkles. The couple laughed happily & Bombalurina gasped in amazement, 'They're gorgeous.' Tugger smirked & put his arm around her & gazed deep into her eyes, 'Not as gorgeous as you.' Bombalurina grinned & snuggled back into Tugger's mane & drifted to sleep as he sang to her;

_When I looked around I saw your face,_

_Then I kissed you in a very nice place,_

_You're what I'm looking for,_

_Still waiting, still waiting, still waiting,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Oh baby, I'm still rootin' for you honey,_

_**You showed me how to give this selfish heart of mine;**_

_**my sleeping beauty.**_


End file.
